The present invention relates to a lamp installed on a vehicle (hereinafter referred to merely as "vehicular lamp", when applicable) and, more particularly, relates to a vehicular lamp in which a shade extending from a lamp body separates a plurality of lamp chambers adjacent to each other.
A conventional vehicular lamp of this type is as shown in FIG. 7. That is, the vehicular lamp includes a lamp body 2, and a shade 4 for separating two lamp chambers Sa and Sb adjacent to each other (for instance, a tail and stop lamp chamber Sa and a turn signal lamp chamber Sb). Both of the lamp chambers Sa and Sb are covered with an inner lens 6. More specifically, the inner lens 6 has a protrusion strip 7, which is engaged with a recess 5 formed at the front end part of the shade 4. An outer lens 8 is provided in front of the inner lens 6.
In the conventional vehicular lamp thus constructed, to separate light beams emanating from the adjacent lamp chambers Sa and Sb (i.e., to separate light emitting regions of the outer lens 8 for the respective lamps) and to facilitate formation of the lamp body, the shade 4 is formed so as to have a dual wall construction and the width d of the recess 5 in the front end part of the shade 4 is made relatively large, with a result that the lamp chambers Sa and Sb are reduced in volume as much. Because of this construction, the conventional vehicular lamp suffers from the following problems. The lamp body 2 is liable to be deformed by heat from the bulbs 9, and the freedom in selecting a synthetic resin material to be used as the lamp body is limited from the viewpoint of heat resistance.